


Brothers

by Prisky0731



Series: Doki Doki  Family Feels [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisky0731/pseuds/Prisky0731
Summary: After an awful fight with Natsuki, all Yuri wants is to go home and wallow in her own sadness. Unfortunately for her, her brothers have other plans and try to do their best to cheer her up.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoirAngel011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/gifts).



> This just a little one-shot that was suggested to me.

Yuri sighed heavily as she walked through the front door, bag hanging limply from her elbow. How could she have forgotten Natsuki’s birthday? How? It was completely unforgivable and yet Natsuki just shrugged it off like her Birthday was nothing! Which effectively put Yuri in an awful mood, she just wanted to go up to her room and curl up with a good book; preferably something horror themed. She swiped at her tear stained cheeks, still slightly embarrassed that she had cried about Natsuki not caring about her own Birthday. Which lead to a fight, and now here Yuri was alone and miserable.  
             “Hey Ri-ri!” a voice Yuri knew all too well boomed from the kitchen. Why today of all days did her oldest brother choose today to visit?! Yuri started for the kitchen, trying to swallow the lump in her throat and calm herself down.  
           “Hi Haruto, what brings you here…” she meant to sound curious and intrigued, but instead she sounded sad and dull. Her brother’s carefree expression hardened.  
           “What’s the matter Yuri?” he asked sternly, pushing aside his dark black hair as he straightened in his chair, giving his full attention to his sister.  
           “Nothing’s the matter Haruto, you worry too much.” She murmured absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair, thinking of Natsuki’s exasperated expression and harsh words.

_“Goddamn it Yuri! Stop caring so much! You’re so over the top! Sometimes I wish you would just cool it! It’s my Birthday and I don’t want to celebrate okay so DROP IT!!!!”_

            She was over the top, that’s why people always ended up leaving her. Why she could never keep a boyfriend. Why she was such a screw-up. She sniffed once more.  
   “Maybe I don’t worry enough.” He expressed as Yuri slumped into the seat across from him.  
   “Don’t waste your worry on me.” She murmured softly and he frowned leaning closer when the front door banged open startling the siblings.  
    “Yoyo pizza delivery!!” their brother Marcus barged into the kitchen carrying five pizza boxes and two boxes of breadsticks. He slammed the food down on the table; effectively blocking Haruto’s view of their baby sister. “I got Pepperoni, cheese, meat lovers, vegetarian, and Philly steak!” he sang happily and Yuri buried her face in her arms, ignoring their purple haired brother.

     “Sweet thanks, bro!” Haruto exclaimed digging into a box merrily. Yuri rolled her eyes. Brothers: concerned one minute and guzzling down some sort of food the next. She stood starting for the stairs. She desperately needed some alone time.  
   “Yurinator, why are you going upstairs?” Marcus called after her. “I got the pizza, including your favorite!” he exclaimed biting sloppily into a piece. However Yuri just wasn’t feeling it, her stomach was twisted into knots and her heart was aching.  
    “No thanks Marcus, I’m not that hungry.” She murmured softly as she continued her pursuit for the upstairs.  
    “Hey you okay there sis?” he questioned and she nodded unable to trust her voice.  
     “Don’t lie to us Yuri, we can tell something’s up!” Haruto exclaimed and Yuri froze in her tracks, tears started spilling down her cheeks.  
      “E-everything is f-fin-n-ne.” she stammered trying to keep the emotion out of her voice when she felt her brothers wrap her up in a group hug. Something they use to call sandwiching Yuri when they were all younger. The minute she felt her brother’s arms around her the dam broke. Tears were gushing from her at rapid speeds and she began to shake uncontrollably with sobs. Haruto shared a look with Marcus, unsure of how to fix this. All he knew was that he hated seeing his baby sister cry. “ Natsuki s-said that I’m too o-ov-v-er t-t-th-th-the to-p and sh- she is r-righ-t-t! I p-push-ed her t-t-t-oo f-fa-r! Now she’s gonna break up w-w-w-wit-th-h m-me!” she sobbed and they shared another look. Marcus mouthed ‘do something’ to Haruto and he mouthed back. ‘Why me?’ to which Marcus replied smugly. ‘You’re the oldest’ Haruto scowled at him before he gently guided Yuri towards the couch.

     “Aw, Ri-ri don’t cry.” He tried, wishing his mom was home from work as he awkwardly rubbed her back attempting to comfort her.  
     “Want some tea?” Marcus offered and Yuri shook her head.  
      “Um, I could go get your book.” Haruto offered softly and she shook her head again.  
      “Do you wanna watch vampire diaries or something?” Marcus offered and Yuri turned to eye him in slight amusement.  
     “I only watch that show because you didn’t want to watch it alone.” She murmured turning away once more.  
     “W-well we could watch a scary movie if you prefer!” he tried again and to their relief this time Yuri nodded.  
       “Let’s watch Annabelle.” She murmured tiredly and they both nodded.  
      “Whatever you want Ri-ri!” he promised, smiling softly.

* * *

 

        “THE DOLL! IT WAS THE DOLL!!!” Marcus yelped hiding behind Yuri who didn’t even flinch at the jump scenes. Her eyes remained focused on the screen, noting every horrific detail. Meanwhile, Haruto was trying to stay strong as he clutched tightly to one of the throw pillows. Marcus screamed bloody murder as he buried his face against the couch. Yuri smiled softly at his antics. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK THIS MOVIE WHY??!!!" Marcus cried jumping once more.

 

* * *

 

    “And then the door slowly inched open, emitting the room with a soft red glow…” Yuri read aloud and Marcus whimpered biting into his slice of pizza as he nervously listened to Yuri’s story. Haruto chewed thoughtfully as he contemplated what Yuri was reading.

 

* * *

 

    “You two need to grow up!” Yuri chided as Marcus and Haruto threw Yuri’s book back and forth between them, keeping it just out of their sister’s reach.  
“You’re just sour cause you’re short!” Marcus teased as Yuri tried to take it from his outstretched hand.  
“I’m six foot four, you guys are just freakishly tall!” she yelled jumping up to catch the book as it sailed over her head. Haruto caught it with a laugh and Yuri scowled.  
“Come on sissy I don’t even think you’re trying!” he taunted as Yuri lunged for him.  
“You’re both awful, awful human beings!” she teased back as she jumped up again and this time caught her book, mid throw. Just as Marcus went to wrestle her for it, a low knock sounded at the door.

    “Mom and dad probably forgot their keys at the law firms again.” Haruto chuckled as he made his way to the door. While Yuri held the book out of Marcus’s reach. Haruto was smiling as he threw open the door. However, it dropped instantly at the sight of who stood on the other side of the door.  
     “Is Yuri home?” she questioned arms crossed and expression unreadable. Haruto leaned against the doorframe, blocking her path.  
     “I dunno maybe she is, maybe she’s not.” Natsuki gave him a confused look.  
    “Well which is it?” she questioned impatiently.  
    “I hope you feel proud of yourself for making Yuri cry.” He growled, and suddenly Yuri tuned into the conversation.  
    “Haruto its fine.” She tried as she tugged on his arm, trying to get him to move.  
    “No, it’s not fine! She’s too nice, the poor kid was crying for hours.” He exclaimed darkly and Yuri went beet red with embarrassment.  
    “Haruto please, I’m fine now!” she pulled his arm gently trying to nudge him away. He glared darkly at Natsuki.  
    “Hurt her again and it’ll be the last thing you ever do.” He threatened and Natsuki nodded seriously.  
     “noted” she confirmed and he gave her one last dirty look before he stalked back towards the kitchen, a curious Marcus in tow.  
 

    “Brothers,” Yuri grumbled looking back at Natsuki; once she was sure her brothers were occupied. “Why did you come here?” she spat crossing her arms and looking down.  
    “Look I’m sorry, really I am.” She reached out taking one of Yuri’s hands in her own. “I’m just not used to being cared about. I shouldn’t have snapped at you I’m sorry.” She apologized sincerely. Yuri smiled.  
     “You’re forgiven. But I should warn you my brothers aren’t so easy to persuade.” She teased, leaning against the doorframe seductively, and Natsuki smiled coyly as she wrapped her arms around Yuri's waist.  
      “I’ll bring them some cupcakes, I have a feeling their hearts are connected to their stomachs,” she whispered watching Yuri's brothers scarf down a whole pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, so much for reading I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
